Amon
is a member of the Zenith Zion Supreme Court. He serves as the court's bailiff, summoning avatars to the court when they are called for by the justices Satan and Mephisto and ensuring their compliance.Mephisto Invades! Appearance Amon is a male avatar with stark white skin. He has red hair with green streaks, green eyes, and pointed ears accentuated by piercings. Upon his head is a peaked cap and branched horns. He wears a long red coat, white gloves, black buckled pants and dress shoes. He wields a spear which has a head shaped similarly to a lantern. Fashioned to the back of the spear is a black cross. He is accompanied by three owls, one of which is perched on branches emerging from the large mirror behind him. In his 6★ form, the owls carry lanterns, and Amon is shown summoning green flames from his hand. 'Background' Amon remained the bailiff of the Zenith Zion Supreme Court even despite Mephisto's judgement becoming corrupted after the Queen of Hearts went haywire. Even though Mephisto's sentences became increasingly more cruel and he punished innocent avatars, Amon remained indifferent and committed to his job. Quest Appearances Mephisto Invades! Amon is tasked by Mephisto with summoning the player to the Zenith Zion court to be judged. Amon notes Mephisto's sudden strictness and unfair judgments but says that "justice means nothing to him", showing that he is indifferent to the the cruel sentences Mephisto delivers. He is only interested successfully doing his job, and attempts to subdue the player and take them to the courtroom. He is surprised to see his superior, the Chief Justice Satan, defy Mephisto. Skill and Crash Panel Lines 6★ Form 5★ Form Interactions To Satan in Mephisto Invades!: "...Chief? What are you doing here?" Relationships Mephisto As the bailiff for the Zenith Zion Supreme Court, Amon serves under the authority of Mephisto. Amon does not concern himself with Mephisto's judgement, and is undisturbed by his change in procedures and cruel sentences. He only seeks to carry out the court's orders, and will do so at whatever the cost. Satan Satan being the Chief Justice of the Zenith Zion court, Amon serves under her authority. Despite this, he does not share Satan's compassion for "sinners" and the accused avatars summoned to the court. His primary concern is to fulfill his duty, and he does not care what punishment condemned avatars face. As such, he was surprised by Satan's effort to stop Mephisto in Mephisto Invades!, as he was indifferent to Mephisto's sentences. Paimon Amon and Paimon are co-workers, as Paimon serves as an attorney for the Zenith Zion court. Paimon records the remarks of defendants and defends them. In one trial, Amon embarrassed Paimon by telling her that he could hear her mumbling her thoughts. As a result, Paimon began wearing a mask to court so that her voice would not accidentally leak out.https://twitter.com/CrashFever_PR/status/931360115671707648 Trivia * The demon Aamon was noted in the "Pseudomonarchia daemonum" as being able to produce fire from his mouth. This is likely the basis for Amon's classification as a red-attribute. ** Aamon was also said to "reconcile controversies between friends"https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Aamon, similarly to the way a bailiff maintains order in a courtroom. References Category:Offense Types Category:Red Units Category:Demon Units Category:Unidentified Units